Nightmaren Sunset
by XSacred FireX
Summary: NiGHTS has defeated Wiseman, leavingReala to become the new lord of Nightmare. Reala decides to remove a certain law from Wiseman's era. Will love bloom? NiGHTSXReala oneshot


Hey. I'm Sacred Fire! I hope you like this Fanfiction! I do not own NiGHTS or any other Sega characters. I DO own my OC's. Here is the story. Please Read and Review.

* * *

PROLOUGE:

NiGHTS's battle against Wiseman finally escalated into an epic showdown. The winner of course was NiGHTS, who fled to Spring Valley to recover from her injuries. Reala became the next lord of Nightmare. Oddly enough, Jackle became Reala's best friend and right hand man. (Reala still hit's him a lot.) However, nightmare faces crises. Without Wiseman's power the nightmarens are unable to steal the visitor's ideya's. Reala has just finished a meeting about this very problem.

However, before Wiseman's death, he had created more 1st and 2nd levels.

* * *

The new lord of nightmare looked over his minions. Each one loyal only to him. Sitting in his throne, Reala looked over the dispersing nightmarens. Only one stayed behind. The insanely crazy, Jackle.

"So Reala, what now?" Jackle asked as he flew up to his new master. "Ever since NiGHTS defeated Master Wiseman, we haven't been able to gather ideya. Without new ideya's, new nightmare can't be made. And that means we'll run out of pickles!"

Reala sighed and hit Jackle on the head. "It means that our numbers will diminish! Not that we will run out of pickles! For our empire to remain powerful, we need more fighters."

"Oh." Jackle said. "If you're so worried about numbers, why don't you just let the nightmarens mate? That way, we still have the shiny basketballs."

Reala was just about to hit Jackle again when he realised what sense that made. "Jackle, I don't believe I'm saying this. But you're a genius. "

"Say what?" Jackle said confused.

"A great many of the third levels have been wishing to mate, but Wiseman's law against it held them back." Reala said happily. "With them producing new nightmarens, our number will increase dramatically."

Jackle paused slightly. "Only the third levels?"

Reala smirked. "No. All nightmarens will be allowed too. Feel free to try your luck with Puffy."

Jackle smiled ecstatically and flew around in multiple circles. Reala sat down comfortably in his throne, watching his best friend make a fool of himself.

Jackle suddenly stopped. "Hey, what about you?"

Reala raised his eye brow. "Pardon?"

"Well," Jackle started. "The only first level nightmaren as strong as you is NiGHTS. So are you going to hook up with her?"

Jackle shivered at the look he received from Reala. "On second thought, NiGHTS would probably disagree. I mean, you're really not her type."

If looks could kill.

"Jackle!" Reala shouted.

"um. Bye!" Jackle screamed as he flew out the throne room.

Reala sighed and floated up to the window. Reala looked over nightmares dark landscape.

"_Make NiGHTS my mate huh."_Reala thought to himself. NiGHTS was a traitor. Maybe once upon a time he would have courted her. He would kill anyone who ever found out about it, but he had once loved NiGHTS with all his heart. It had been years ago. Back when NiGHTS was still loyal.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Reala!" NiGHTS called as she flew up to Reala._

"_NIGHTS." Reala said, happy to see his partner. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_NiGHTS stopped and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I found this cool place on the border."_

_Reala smirked and allowed NiGHTS to lead him away. The pair flew up to the border of nightopia._

"_See!" NiGHTS said happily._

_Reala had to admit, the sight was very beautiful. There was a sunset on the nightopian world. The clouds of nightmare circled around catching the light. It made quite the sceptical. NiGHTS flew down and settled down on a cloud. Reala floated down beside her. The pair watched the lights dance with the clouds. Reala soon felt weight on his shoulder and he looked down. NiGHTS was fast asleep, using Reala's shoulder as her pillow. Reala's first instinct was to brush NiGHTS off of his being, but something had stopped him. He liked it. The feel of NiGHTS against him made him feel calm. He truly felt at home._

_Flashback ends._

Reala shock his head, trying to get those memories out of his head. Something told him to find NiGHTS, _not_ to try and become friends. Just, to see her.

****

NiGHTS floated leisurely around Spring Valley. Owl and the nightopians were gone, entertaining some dreamer right now probably. NiGHTS sighed and lowered herself to the river. She was lonely. Fighting Wiseman had been the right thing to do, but she missed her old friends terribly. NiGHTS watched her reflection in the water. She looked sad, tired, and lonely.

A rustling sound was coming from the branches above her. NiGHTS looked up, ready to fight. But nothing was there. NiGHTS sighed again and looked at her reflection. Her reflection looked back at her, and then it seemed to morph into a red version of herself. NiGHTS gasped as she looked at the red reflection. Out of all the nightmarens, she missed Reala the most. Her red and black counterpart had meant a lot to her back then. Even when she turned against Wiseman, she had hated fighting her old friend. NiGHTS looked up at the sunset happening. She felt the urge to go to the borderline.

"_Where we spent that night."_ NiGHTS thought as she took off into the air. She flew to the border of Nightopia and Nightmare. She loved coming here whenever she got the chance. This wasn't very often. What, with all of Nightmare out to get her. NiGHTS looked up at the clouds forming around the Nightopian sunset.

"Well, what have we here?"

NiGHTS spun around to face Reala, her counterpart.

"What do you want?" NiGHTS shouted. _"I can't believe I let him get so close to me without noticing."_

"So unlike you," Reala said. "Normally, you want to stay as far away from Nightmare as possible. Why did you come here?"

"None of your business, Reala!" NiGHTS said angrily.

"Considering you are trespassing on _my_ kingdom, it becomes my business." Reala said smugly.

"Your kingdom?" NiGHTS asked

Reala smirked evilly.

"Yes, my kingdom." Reala said. "When you killed Wiseman, you shattered a special orb on the throne during the battle. That orb was what gave Wiseman the ability to come back from the other side. Leaving me to become Nightmare's next lord."

"You? A lord?" NiGHTS scoffed. "You certainly fit the profile. An egomaniac, power hungry, heartless. Yea, I think you're good."

Reala scowled, and then smiled evilly. "You know, you are still Nightmare's most wanted."

NiGHTS frowned at the red nightmaren. "So? You never could capture me before. Why do you think you can suddenly do it now?"

"Because." Reala said happily. "As the lord of Nightmare, I have new powers to use."

"What?" NiGHTS said warily. "New powers?"

"Yes, new powers." Reala said happily as his hand glowed in crimson light.

NiGHTS waited for something to happen, nothing did.

"Ha-ha!" NiGHTS laughed triumphantly. "That's your new power? That didn't even do anything!"

NiGHTS suddenly felt really tired. Her eyes shut by themselves as she fell to the clouds. She felt strong arms grab her and pull her up.

She forced her eyes open as she saw Reala supporting her with a successful smile on his face.

"Are you satisfied with that display? Or would you like to see more." Reala asked.

NiGHTS's head fell as she passed out from Reala's spell.

*****

Jackle was ecstatic. He had just asked Puffy to be his mate and she had agreed. Oh boy, did he owe Reala. He was flying to the throne room to tell Reala what had conspired. He came to the grand doors and burst in without hesitating... only to crash into Reala as he was leaving the room.

"Whoops, sorry Lord Reala." Jackle said.

"That's fine Jackle." Reala said happily.

"...Are you alright?" Jackle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Reala said. "But I do need to show you something."

Jackle looked around. "Oh. Reala! I love to new throne, it is so much better than that old one."

SMACK!

"No Jackle." Reala said as Jackle patted the lump on his forehead. "Follow me."

Reala led Jackle through the hallways, up stair cases, and up a tower.

"What are we doing so high up?" Jackle complained. "The only thing up so high is NiGHTS's old room."

Reala came to the old door to NiGHTS's room and opened it. Jackle came through the door to see the last person he'd ever dream see back in Nightmare.

Jackle looked incredulously at Reala. "What is she doing here?"

NiGHTS was looking _very_ annoyed at the nightmaren who had entered the room. The room wasn't horrible; it was after all her old room, designed to her liking. The walls were purple and the floor was a glowing white marble. There was a lovely canopy bed with purple silk blankets and gold vine patterns woven on. There was also a white marble desk and bedside table. There was a gold chandelier with amethyst, diamonds, and a single large ruby in the center.

"I defeated her, and brought her here." Reala explained.

"I'm right here!" NiGHTS said angrily.

"Why hasn't she left yet then?" Jackle asked. "I mean come on NiGHTS! The window's wide open!"

"She is unable to leave the room."Reala said. "I put a spell o her that prevents it. She is my prisoner."

Jackle looked at NiGHTS as Reala explained the spell on her. She looked sad that she was going to be trapped in here for a long time. Well, NiGHTS had never been one to stay in the same place for long periods of time.

"Oh, yea!" Jackle said completely cutting Reala off. "Puffy agreed to be my mate! I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations." Reala said sincerely. He was happy for his best friend.

"Wait a second." NiGHTS said. "You're allowing the Nightmarens to mate?"

"Yes, he is!" Jackle said. "I'm guessing that's why he brought you here."

NiGHTS's eyes opened wide at this remark and her jaw dropped. Reala flinched. He hadn't meant for NiGHTS to find out about that for awhile... a long while.

"Jackle...GET OUT!" Reala shouted.

"Gotta go, fearing for my life." Jackle said. He turned and as he flew away, he shouted over his shoulder to NiGHTS. "Nice to see you again!"

After Jackle took his leave, Reala turned to NiGHTS. "Do you need anything?"

"Why am I here?" NiGHTS said. "Was Jackle right?"

Reala sighed. He flew over and hovered before where NiGHTS was floating. "You are not allowed to leave Nightmare. That is your punishment for turning traitor to us."

NiGHTS's anger flared. "Are you even listening to me?"

Reala looked NiGHTS in the eyes. He had always liked her purple orbs. Always alight with some kind of internal fire.

NiGHTS felt a little uncomfortable, with Reala staring at her intently for so long.

"What? What is it?" NiGHTS asked. "Is something wrong?"

Reala pulled his gaze from NiGHTS eyes. "No. Nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't you answer me!" NiGHTS said angrily.

Reala flew a short distance away and looked out the open window at the clouds of Nightmare.

"Hello!" NiGHTS said flying around to be in front of Reala. "What's wrong? You're acting weird, even by nightmaren standards. You're hiding something."

Reala grew angry at NiGHTS's pestering. "Leave it be! You are a prisoner of Nightmare and nothing more!"

NiGHTS's eyes filled with tears. "I know that I'm a prisoner... do you have to keep going on about it?"

Reala recoiled. _"I didn't mean to make her cry. Wait, why do I feel guilty? I finally defeated NiGHTS! This is what I've been trying to do for eighteen hundred and seventy nine years! So why do I feel so bad?"_

NiGHTS realised she was crying and turned away from Reala._ "I can't stand this! Reala's probably loving this. I'm trapped in a room that I cannot leave. Reala is such a jerk... but why does this hurt so much? I feel like my heart is being ripped apart."_

Reala reached out and grabbed NiGHTS's shoulder. He turned her around and saw with and pain in his gut that NiGHTS had tears pouring down her face. NiGHTS lifted her hand to hit Reala's hand off of her. Reala quickly grabbed her wrist as her hand came down. He pulled NiGHTS closer to him.

"_What am I doing?"_ Reala thought

"_What is he doing?"_ NiGHTS thought

Reala let go of NiGHTS's shoulder, reaching up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing them there anymore. NiGHTS looked so much better without tears on her face. His free hand went around on the base on NiGHTS's floating head. He pulled her even closer, then lowered his head and kissed her. NiGHTS's eyes went wide, but she didn't want to pull away. NiGHTS closed her eyes and kissed him back. Reala was surprised. He thought that she was going to kill him for kissing her. Reala took the opportunity to turn the kiss from the lips to a deep kiss in the mouth. NiGHTS felt her head get dizzy as Reala seemed to pull her right to him, so that they became one. NiGHTS put her free arm around Reala's back. Actually happy.

Finally, Reala pulled away, letting the connection break briefly. NiGHTS smiled happily and leaned in, resting her head on Reala's strong chest.

Reala looked up and sighed in content. He actually felt complete. Like this was right. Having NiGHTS rest on him. One more thing would make this perfect. Let's see if NiGHTS agreed.

"NiGHTS?" Reala asked

NiGHTS sighed. "Yes Reala?"

Reala brought NiGHTS to the window ledge and leaned against the side. NiGHTS settled down on Reala's lap, with his arms around her waist. "I know we've been trying to kill each other foreighteen hundred and seventy nine years, and we were rivals before that. But... I...I love you NiGHTS. Will you be my mate?"

NiGHTS gasped. "I... I love too."

NiGHTS leaned in and kissed Reala, Reala only too happy to oblige.

Reala asked. "Will you? Please?

NiGHTS smiled. "I'll be your mate. I've loved you since I first met you. I was afraid that you didn't like me. And then Ol' Wisey made that law against mating. That's when I started thinking about leaving. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

Reala smiled. "I don't care. I love you now, and you love me. That is all that matters right now."

NiGHTS smiled contently and rested herself on Reala. Reala lifted NiGHTS up and floated to the bed. He laid NiGHTS down and giggled as Reala floated around and climbed in too. Both NiGHTS and Reala started taking off their clothes. ** (Leaving it there)**

****

It had been about a month since NiGHTS's return to Nightmare. Many of the nightmarens had chosen mates. Including the second levels. Reala choosing NiGHTS as his mate hadn't really been a surprise to many. Most of the older nightmarens remembered how Reala and NiGHTS had been inseparable before NiGHTS defected. Speaking of NiGHTS and Reala, they were in the throne room. Reala sitting on his throne, having an important discussion about the quickly ending winter. NiGHTS was currently flying around the throne room, chasing her new friend Coral.

Coral was a lot like NiGHTS in body, but her eyes were coral pink, along with her long dress that went to her ankles. On her feet was a pair of white and coral ankle boots. Her dress had sleeves that went to her elbows. Coral's jester hat had three horns that are braided coral, pink, and white.

"I'm going to make it!" Coral said racing towards the safe zone.

"No you're not!" NiGHTS called back. She was catching up, almost, just a few centimetres. Then NiGHTS felt a horrid pain in her stomach and she stopped sharply. NiGHTS couldn't fly as she fell towards the floor.

Coral shouted. "Made it! huh...NiGHTS?"

Coral saw NiGHTS plummet towards the floor.

"NiGHTS!" Coral screamed.

Reala, his advisors, and Jackle looked up to see NiGHTS plummet towards them.

"No!" Reala called as he jumped into the air and flew as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did. He caught NiGHTS mere feet from the ground. "NiGHTS! Are you alright?"

"My stomach!" NiGHTS cried. "It hurts!"

"Jackle!" Reala shouted. "Get Puffy. Coral get to the infirmary. This meeting is dismissed!"

The nightmaren hurried to the infirmary, where Puffy and Jackle were waiting.

"Everyone but Reala, Jackle and Puffy out!" Coral shouted.

Doctor nightmaren came all shouting different things.

"Lay her on the table!"

"Get some water!"

"Hey orangie! Out of the way!"

NiGHTS was laid down on the table as the doctors got to work. After about a half-hour, one of the doctors came over to Reala and the rest who were all waiting. Reala looked up with a dark fire in his eyes.

"What is it?" Reala asked

"Nothing to worry about. NiGHTS is fine." The doctor reassured. "She is not ill, she is pregnant."

Coral shrieked happily. She and Puffy hugged and hopped around hugging each other. Jackle's mouth dropped open and he asked a shocked Reala.

"When did you knock her up?"

SMACK!

Puffy sighed. She loved Jackle dearly, but he could be very stupid.

Reala asked the doctor. "Does she know?"

The doctor nodded and moved to allow Reala to pass. Reala floated over to NiGHTS, who was conscious now.

She smiled at him. "Hey Reala!"

"How are you feeling?" Reala asked.

"Better. Doc gave something to settle junior down." NiGHTS said rubbing her stomach. "The little brat has some energy."

Reala smiled at NiGHTS. "Well, it will have to have energy. He'll be the next lord of Nightmare.

NiGHTS cocked her head to the side. "He? What if it's a girl?"

Reala smiled. "Then she will be as beautiful as her mother and drive me crazy chasing off the boys."

NiGHTS laughed. Reala leaned forward and kissed NiGHTS.

****

It had been quite a few months since Reala and NiGHTS found out the happy news that they were going to be parents. Many of the nightmarens were celebrating. After all, this is the first nightmaren birth. Many others were pregnant, but NiGHTS's child would be born first. Actually, it was being born now.

NiGHTS was covered in sweat and Coral was doing her best to help NiGHTS. Men weren't allowed in the birthing room. It had been hilarious watching the terrified doctors try to tell Lord Reala he couldn't come in. He had nearly taken off their heads. As NiGHTS's screams were getting louder, Coral kept expecting Reala to break down the door.

On the other side of the door, Jackle and Puffy were holding onto Reala for dear life.

"Let me go! NiGHTS is hurting!" Reala shouted.

"You'll make things harder if you go in!" Puffy shouted.

"Yes. Calm down Reala! Geez, it's not like NiGHTS is giving birth right now." Jackle said.

Puffy's face went blank.

Reala started fighting back twice as hard.

"Nice going Jackle!" Puffy shrieked.

All of the sudden, NiGHTS's screams stopped. So did Reala's fighting. The air was so think that they could have cut it with Reala's claws. The door opened to reveal Coral. She looked at Reala and opened the door for him to enter. Reala wasted no time in flying in, just in case Coral closed the door. He stopped once inside and looked at the sight before him. NiGHTS was sitting up in the bed holding a little bundle in her arms cooing at it. NiGHTS looked tired, but happy. She looked up to see Reala floating towards her.

"NiGHTS?" Reala asked. "Are you alright? You look tired."

NiGHTS smiled. "I guess it was warm in my body, he didn't want to come out."

"He?" Reala asked.

NiGHTS laughed. "Yes Reala. A 'he'... Do you want to see your son?"

Reala nodded his head. He floated closer and held out his arms to receive the precious bundle. Reala floated over with the bundle in his arms and sat by NiGHTS on the bed. The boy in his arms looked a lot like him. He had dark purple and black strips. His eyes, however, were purple like his mothers. The little boy looked up at him, with wide happy eyes... but he was smirking just like Reala did. Both NiGHTS and Reala had a chuckle at that.

"What should we call him?" NiGHTS asked.

"Hmm." Reala thought. "What do you like?"

"I like... Zoren." NiGHTS said, looking to Reala for confirmation.

"Zoren." Reala said happily. "Perfect."

Zoren closed his eyes and fell asleep. Reala gently passed his son back to NiGHTS. Reala put his arm around NiGHTS and she leaned on him. Soon, she was also asleep. Reala leaned his head back and gazed up at the ceiling.

Everything was perfect.

** The End**

My NiGHTS X Reala one shot is complete! Please read and review. I have wanted to write a story about NiGHTS and Reala for a long time. But I was working on another story. So today, since I was sick, I just got right to work and wrote this one-shot. Please tell me what you think about it!

Read and Review


End file.
